That's a matter of Opinion
by Daughter of Hades 14
Summary: My name is Alyssa Roosts. If you are from where I am, you know my name. But, your probably to afraid to here my full story. But, Hailey says it is an opinion. Like I care.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first Fan Fiction for PJO, but I have written eight other stories for House of Anubis and Witch and Wizard. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Alyssa's POV

They looked, gawked, stared, letting their mouths catch flies as they watched me do my deed to Kerrigan. She deserved it, and she is always wearing sparkles, so I am sure she won't mind the shiner I gave her eye. As I stomped and trudged back down the hallway of my school, Hailey limped over to me.

"You already know I am not in the mood now Hailey!" I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Lyss, listen to me! We need to go back to your house. This isn't where you belong right now!" Was Hailey, my best friend, really asking me twice to ditch?

"Kay…" I smirked deviously.

We both ran down the rest of the stretched hallway, and found ourselves at the two doors. I took a step forward and pushed them open with a great force, letting the wind blow in my face. I stepped down and waited for Hailey as she slowly side-stepped down the marble steps.

_So much for this "delightful" private school._

I grunted and we walked to the apartment complex down the street, and dodging a car as we galloped across the road. When we reached the other side, I felt a thick lodge in my shoulder and automatically went down.

Hailey screamed. Suddenly, Karen, Hailey's older sister, came out of nowhere in her car and Hailey threw me in. I was still in pain.

As I stopped my eyes from rolling into the back of head, I turned around and saw what had happened.

Who the heck slings an arrow at a fourteen year old girl's shoulder? WTF?

I yanked the gold and sliver arrow out of my shoulder and was splattered with blood. Hailey got blood on her hand, and she looked like she might start convulsing.

"Oh, calm down Peppermint, it is just a little blood. Geez, seriously…" I smiled at her as she glared back for calling her by her nickname I gave her. She knew she loved the name, but Karen has held it against her for years!

I looked back down at the now red arrow in my hands and once again noticed my tattoos. Two years ago, when I turned twelve, I decided to run away from the stupid orphanage and live in school. It didn't work out. The first night, Karen spotted me after getting water from the fountain and noticed me not leaving. She invited me home with her and I met Hailey. They were… different. It was just the two of them living in a really messed up apartment, but it was better than a linoleum tile pillow.

A year later, after Karen turned eighteen, she decided to get a tattoo with both of us girl's names. I snuck to the artist after and got my own tattoo. The word love marked my right wrist in cursive. Hate stood on my left wrist in a crumbling font. I thought it completely described my life.

Hailey said nothing, She just stared at the blood that dried between her fingers, longing for some hand sanitizer.

I felt a sudden urge to blow the lid off this car.

"Wait, what the? What just happened back there!" I screamed

Karen answered, "You'll see soon."

I slumped back in my chair and grunted, feeling the pain in my shoulder grow worse. I ignored it.

I slightly rolled down my squeaky window, and immediately felt the wind on the old dirt road blow my blonde hair back, including it's dyed black streaks. I felt the wind hit my pale, thin body. I was letting the wind be my first normal breath for this entire car ride.

Karen soon stopped the car in front a large wooded lawn. I could see strawberry fields in the distance.

In a split second, Hailey and Karen were both out of the car and rushing to get to me. They opened my door.

"I can walk you know…" My voice was dripping with sarcasm, but they took it as it was, and I hopped down with my hand on my wound. They closed the door and we began walking to a sealed arch.

"Wait!", I ran back to the car and grabbed the arrow, wincing when I slammed the door shut with my wrong arm, "Always need a souvenir!" I yelled and we began towards the gate.

I suddenly heard a click, and soon turned to be face to face with an arrow headed straight for my shoulder once again.

Let's just say, I didn't dodge it too well.

And everything went black.

**So I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Review!**

**Daughter of Hades OUT**


	2. Claimed

**Really? Only one review? Whatever, read and review please!**

**Also, in this story- Bianca doesn't exist or any other demigoddesses of Hades**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Alyssa's POV

_Beep, beep, beep_

I slowly let my eyelids flutter open and saw Hailey standing there, hovering over me and biting her fingernails. I slightly chuckled and felt the sudden sting that was much to familiar. I rolled over and heard a gasp and someone exclaiming "She's awake!"

I sat up, wincing at the tremendous, and felt like someone had stretched me a couple of inches from lying down so long.

"How long was I out?" I wavered over the last word and it all came back to me.

"Wait, before you answer that! What happened back there? What did I ever do! SERIOUSLY!" I yelled and a man that looked like a horse came over.

"Sweetheart, you were being hunted by… well, we don't know exactly what it was, but I'll put it in words you'll understand- you're a demigoddess." He slightly smiled and I gawked at him.

"What the! You know what, I'm not even going to ask… Good Night!" I threw my head back into the pillow and screamed as soon as my shoulder hit the hard cot.

Hailey raised me up and helped me to my feet.

I rolled my eyes and she slowly led me to a small cabin that had an owl carved into the entrance.

"You'll be staying here until you're claimed. Good luck." She smiled and limped away.

I walked inside and was instantly greeted by a young girl who led me to a bed, I slowly sat down and looked at my horrible gashed shoulder, barely remembering the incident. I sat like that for an hour or two, until the same girl came back and led me to dinner.

As soon as I spotted the site and the rows of tables, I noticed one young boy all alone at one. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black shirt and some biker boots. My own clothing was slightly similar- black shorts with silver studs, a black tight shirt, and some black and red biker boots.

I ignored the hurt look on his face, and began searching the crowded areas and found an open seat by a vaguely familiar boy. I slowly sat down and he turned, beginning to speak, but cut off when I looked in his eyes.

"Alyssa, Alyssa Roosts. From the Queen's Orphanage?" He stuttered on his words and firmly recognized the handsome face to belong to Emerson Granger, a boy who lived with me when I was like five, then he disappeared one day and we never found him.

"Emerson Granger?" I smiled and hugged him.

"So it is you, Miss A. So this is what became of the dark little girl who liked me." He smirked and I playfully punched his arm.

" I was five, naïve, and don't call me that… or else." He grimaced as he remembered the time he called me that and I supplied him with a months worth of caramel and itching powder underwear.

I got up to find another seat when he grabbed my arm, his expression suddenly serious. I turned and looked into his eyes, my expression annoyed.

"Umm, the buffet is over there." He pointed and I left, completely depressed after feeling sparks shoot up my arms when he touched my hand. I walked back to where he was and saw the seat was replaced by none other than Mr. Thief- Daniel Tarn, who was still at the orphanage when I ran away.

I sat down a couple seats away from the lonely boy and saw Daniel get up and walk to a another table with boys who resembled him in looks. Emerson waved me over and struck up a conversation.

"So, is the whole god and goddess thing real? I asked, and he nodded.

"Son of Persephone- at your service." He winked and I laughed.

I began eating a roll and soon the table I was at got up and walked over to the fire with juicy chicken legs and buttered rolls. I followed and threw my bread into the fire.

Soon, flames leaped up and licked around my hair and face. I stood stunned as a fiery pomegranate molded in my hands. I slowly took a normal bite out of it as people stared at me with wide eyes, that lonely boy smirked and came up behind me.

"Hey there sister- looks like I'm not the only one." He walked over and threw his leftovers in the fire, then walked off.

The horse man walked over and studied me.

"Alyssa, you are now claimed. Camp, let us welcome our new daughter of Hades, the only demigoddess of the Underworld." he laughed and walked away as applause erupted around me.

I slowly backed away and threw the pomegranate in the fire and went to the table the boy had been at. Emerson strutted over gauntly and flashed me a white smile.

"Looks like we have two children of Hades now. Haha, well see you tomorrow, Darkness Queen."

He slowly leaned in and pecked my cheek, leaving me with a hand over it and an aching shoulder.

Hailey appeared out of nowhere and looked like a donkey.

"You're a donkey, Peppermint?" I inquired.

"Satyr" she rolled her eyes and led me to a new cabin that had a burnt in pomegranate on top.

I silently thanked her and stepped inside to the boy once again.

"Who are you?" I looked at him.

He sighed. "I'm Nico, son of Hades- Good Night!" he jumped into one of the two beds and I soon heard snoring.

I slowly stepped into the other bed and looked around in the dark room, grunting at my circumstances, and drifted to sleep.

**Heyyyyyy, so hoped you liked it. Please review**

**Daughter of Hades OUT**


End file.
